One of the Family
One of the Family is the third Shining Time Station family special. Plot Mr. Conductor's sister visits him at the station. At the same time, Kara's grandfather, Harry, also comes for a visit. He builds a small race car for Kara and wishes that she would participate in the annual race. However, Kara has other plans and doesn't want to do everything that Harry wants her to do. Meanwhile, Mr. Conductor gets very upset when his sister uses her magic to play tricks on people. During the day of the race, Kara thinks about how she has been unfair to Harry, so she decides to participate in the race at the last minute. Unfortunately, a wheel on her car breaks. Sister Conductor decides to help while she and Mr. Conductor fly on a plane and they drop a useful tool in Kara's pocket. Kara uses the tool to fix her car, and she manages to win the race. At the end, she dedicates the trophy to her grandfather. Characters * Mr. Conductor (George) * Sister Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Billy Twofeathers * J.B. King * Midge Smoot * Ginny Johnson * Kara Cupper * Becky * Kit Twofeathers * Harry Cupper * Schemee * DiDi * Tito Swing * Tex and Rex * Grace Bass * Mr. Conductor (Ringo; mentioned) * Dan Jones (mentioned) * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Toad (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Toad Stands By : After his accident with the turntable well, Oliver becomes the butt of all the troublesome truck’s jokes. They even make up a song about him, lead by their leader SC Ruffey. Toad is distressed by the lack of respect that trucks have for engines and makes a plan to help Oliver set the trucks straight by tackling SC Ruffey. The plan is put into action, and with sandy rails and brute strength, Oliver pulls SC Ruffey apart - which not only silences the other trucks, but teaches them not to disrespect an engine again. * Thomas and the Special Letter : Thomas, Percy and Toby are suspicious when all of the engines are called to the sheds one evening. When everyone is gathered, Sir Topham Hatt announces that a little girl in the big city has written a letter asking Sir Topham Hatt’s engines to pay a visit. The engines selected to go are excited, but must teach the others how to look after the yard whilst they are away. Thomas throws the schedule out of proportion when he crashes through a wall in an attempt to show off to Oliver, but arrives from the works just in time to allow the cavalcade to move off. Naturally, the visit is a success. Jukebox Band Segment Songs * If My Friends Could See me Now * Long Long ago * This Land Is My Land Trivia * According to Frank Vitale's website, the special was originally called A Family Finish. * Leonard Jackson reprised the role of Harry Cupper from Season 1. * Harry almost mentions Ringo Starr's Mr. Conductor, when he meets Sister Conductor. * Didi references Casablanca by telling Mr. Conductor "Here's lookin' at you" just before singing "This Is My Land". * Teri Garr guest stars as Sister Conductor. * Dan's absence in this episode is explained as being away at camp. * The Thomas stories in this special were the only Season 4 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends episodes that were repeated on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * This is the first and only appearance of Sister Conductor. * This special marked the last appearances of several characters: ** Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers, who first appeared in the Season 2 episode Scare Dares. He later appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, where he was portrayed by Russell Means instead. ** Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee, who first appeared in the Season 2 episode Sweet and Sour. * Mr. Conductor tells Toad Stands By to Sister Conductor in this special. * Mr. Conductor tells Thomas and the Special Letter to Kara in this special. Gallery ToadStandsBy40.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter45.png Category:Specials Category:Post-1993 continuity